Ca suffit, Luna
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: Harry est mort. Luna ne vit plus. La différence est mince, mais elle est bien là.


_**Ca suffit, Luna...**_

_Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas milliardaire. Je ne suis pas anglaise. Je ne suis pas auteur de best-sellers. Conclusion: je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, Luna et les autres ne sont donc pas à moi._

_Note: Oui, je sais, ca ressemble énormément à Body. C'est un peu la même histoire si vous voulez... Après la mort de Harry, Luna est détruite, dévastée... One-sided LunaHarry donc...  
La chanson est de moi. Et le reste aussi. J'espère que ca vous plaira, malgré le manque d'originalité..._

**Ca suffit, Luna, tout est terminé.**

**Ca fait longtemps maint'nant,**

**Tu d'vrais plus y penser.**

**Get over it.**

**Tourner la page.**

**Revenir en souriant.**

**Mais tu peux pas, hein ?**

**C'est presque une maladie,**

**Ton cœur est atteint,**

**T'es à peine en vie…**

**Ton chagrin, c'est lui…**

Elle ne savait plus quand. Plus exactement. D'ailleurs le temps lui importait peu… Elle en avait fini avec tout ça, les heures, les jours, les mois, les années… Enfermée dans sa bulle elle ne les voyait pas passer.

En vérité, cela ne faisait que trois ans qu'Il était mort, son Harry. Non, pas le sien, le leur, à tous, le personnage public et adulé, le sauveur tant admiré… Mais Harry le vrai, celui qu'elle avait connu, vivait dans sa mémoire. Se retrouvait à ses côtés lorsque elle planait loin d'eux, loin de tout.

Etre libre. Briser ses chaînes invisibles. Partir, partir loin, le rejoindre. Mais où ?

Elle s'est endormie. Est-ce qu'on peut être heureux quand on rêve ? Ne souhaite-t-on pas alors ne jamais se réveiller ? Et elle, Luna, veut-elle se réveiller ? Va-t-elle enfin réaliser qu'il est parti, que son souvenir embelli par l'amour n'est qu'une illusion, un vain mirage ?

Non, elle ne sembles pas vouloir s'en rendre compte. Elle tombe. Petit à petit. Lentement mais sûrement, elle touchera le fond. Mais qui, qui pourrait encore la sauver ?

Depuis sa mort elle n'a plus souri. Son cœur s'est glacé. Pourtant, ça fait longtemps. Longtemps, vraiment ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais elle ne peut pas tourner la page, malgré ce qu'ils lui disent. Simplement, tant qu'elle ne sourira pas, elle y pensera. Alors, inconsciemment, elle s'empêche de sourire. Elle ne veut pas oublier. Elle est malade dans sa tête. Parce que son esprit est empli de lui.

_Ca suffit, Luna._

_Tu vis en pleurant._

_Tu riais._

_« Il est fort »_

_Tu disais ?_

_Et alors ?_

_Toi, tu avais tort._

_Avenir brillant,_

_Projets affolants,_

_Futur plein d'ivresse,_

_Alerte, détresse !_

_Luna, où est donc la foi ?_

_Une erreur, une fausse manip'_

_Sous acide et dans tes trips_

_Tu l'revois là près de toi,_

_Même si lui ne t'aimait pas._

Pourtant, son espoir était fondé. C'est bien ça le pire, si aujourd'hui elle pleure autant, sans s'arrêter, laissant juste couler ses larmes amères, c'est parce que tout laissait penser que la victoire était proche. Et elle l'était. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait. Qu'il était fort. Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de force, ce genre de choses. Rien qu'une histoire de hasard, d'évènements qui s'enchaîne. Et même quand on fait tout pour ne rien laisser au hasard, il reste l'imprévu.

Il avait de l'avenir. Il faisait des projets, rêvait de devenir auror. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait. Au fond d'elle elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il _savait_ et qu'il n'avait rien dit pour les protéger, pour ne pas tout faire rater. Parce que c'était son destin.

Il les a abandonnés. Elle ne croit plus en lui, plus en rien. Sauf en son réconfort. Une pilule. Une piqûre. Quelle différence ? Personne ne s'en soucie. Le remarquent-ils seulement ?

Ca la fait rêver, elle le revoit, elle le touche, il l'aime enfin comme jamais auparavant. C'est ça, le goût du bonheur ? Un bonheur factice, le bonheur quand même…

**Ca suffit, Luna, tais-toi.**

**Il reviendra plus jamais,**

**Tu d'vrais même pas y songer.**

**Just forget it.**

**Passe à autre chose.**

**Oublie le passé.**

**Il reviendra pas, tu sais ?**

**C'est inutile de t'faire mal**

**Ta tête est touchée,**

**Ton rêve lacrymal**

**Il t'a enfermée…**

Oui mais voilà, tout est allé si vite… Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier, impossible de penser à autre chose. Elle revit sans cesse ces heures passées à l'attendre dans l'angoisse, cette mince certitude qu'il reviendra sain et sauf, piétinant les cadavres de ses ennemis.

Mais il n'est pas revenu, ce jour-là.

Ni le lendemain.

Ni après.

Tout est terminé mais elle peut pas arrêter d'y penser. Elle aurait l'impression de le trahir. Elle veut qu'il existe à travers elle. Elle veut exister pour lui.

Elle est prisonnière d'un fantôme qui la hante. Elle est enfermée dans une prison de rêves aux barreaux de larmes.

_Ca suffit, Luna._

_Ne fais pas l'enfant._

_Tu vivais._

_Il est mort._

_Tu l'aimais ?_

_Et alors ?_

_Toi, tu vis encore._

_Souvenirs brûlants,_

_Rêves incandescents,_

_Mémoire traîtresse,_

_Alerte, détresse !_

_Luna, t'es devenue quoi ?_

_T'as tout perdu, tout lâché,_

_Tu veux même plus exister._

_Tu n'les vois pas tout autour_

_Qui te clament leur amour ?_

Elle ne veut même plus entendre parler du monde extérieur. Harry est mort. Luna ne vit plus. La différence est mince, mais bien là. Son cœur bat encore elle le sent dans sa poitrine. Elle le maudit pour ne pas s'être arrêté en même temps que celui de son aimé.

Elle a toujours été une fille excessive, allant au bout de ses convictions, se fichant du regard des autres. Mais là, elle n'a pas pu aller au bout de sa pensée. Elle vit encore, un semblant de vie, mais une vie tout de même. Plongée dans les souvenirs, assise près de sa pensine à vivre et à revivre de trop brefs instants, à rêver éveillée, ne distinguant plus le sommeil du reste.

Avant, même quand elle était triste, elle était elle-même. Maintenant, son ombre seule subsiste. Elle veut s'en aller, s'en aller loin. Le rejoindre, mais où ?

Et ça lui bouche les yeux, qu'elle a pourtant grand ouverts. Ses beaux yeux de défoncée, aux pupilles dilatées et à l'iris bleu ciel. Des yeux d'aveugle : elle ne voit plus l'amour qu'on lui porte. Cet amour, cette tendresse tant désirée et si absente de sa vie passée.

Elle ne voit pas Neville qui l'aime à en crever et qui lui tend la main en tremblant.

Elle ne voit pas Ginny, sa première amie, lui sourire d'un air inquiet mais si tendre…

Elle ne voit pas Ron, qui en vient à regretter Loony, celle qu'elle était avant.

Elle ne voit pas Hermione, qui a laissé tomber ses livres pour l'aider à se soigner.

Elle ne voit pas Draco, car Draco n'est plus là. Il est parti avec Lui. Le chanceux.

**Ca suffit, Luna, écoute moi.**

**Tes jouets, tes médocs tes cachets**

**N'y font rien, n'y changeront rien.**

**Illusion gâchée, rêves de camée,**

**T'es perdue, paumée,**

**Don't fake it.**

**Mourir bientôt.**

**T'as souffert trop tôt…**

**Y'a qu'ton âme qui reste, tu sais ?**

**Ni pure, ni souillée, **

**Entière mais violée,**

**Désespérément dévouée.**

Elle se ballade, sans but, sa main dans celle de quelqu'un. Elle ne sait pas qui c'est. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Ce n'est pas lui.

La fin est proche, elle le sait, elle le sent. Elle se laisse mourir à petit feu comme une étoile qui s'éteint peu à peu.

Ses médocs, ses cachets, tout ça n'aura servi à rien. C'est une maladie qui l'achève. Enfin, enfin elle va partir. Adieu illusions, rêves et souffrances.

Bye bye le monde, les rires, les chants, la joie, ça, elle en a fait son deuil il y a bien longtemps. Son corps est affaibli, chétif, malade. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

Y'a plus que son âme qui la retient ici, sa putain d'âme qui hurle à la mort depuis qu'Il s'est en allé. Du début à la fin, elle lui est restée fidèle.


End file.
